Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 2$ and $b = 9$. $8$ $a$ $ + 4$ $b$ $ + 10$
Substitute $2$ for ${a}$ and $9$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(2)} + 4{(9)} + 10 $ $ = 16 + 36 + 10 $ $ = 62$